Don't bet on it
by PurpleCatHair And Roberto
Summary: Late in the night Zeb and Ezra sneak out to the nearest cantina to try and get some money by betting. Well, Hera followed and they both knew, Zeb decided to use her to his advantage but when everything goes wrong, Hera ends up a slave and it's up to Zeb, Ezra and some Kushiban to get her back.
1. Chapter 1

Kanan sighed as the bartender told him that she knew of no available jobs. Kanan then ordered a drink and looked around the cantina. Until the sun was down the place was pretty empty, he took his drink and walked over to sit next to Zeb, who was reading something off of a datapad. Kanan put his drink down in front of him, sighed and shook his head.

"Nothing, not one job available." Kanan said before taking a long drink.

Zeb looked around, "Eh, this planet seems to 'high class' for our help anyway."

"We need to figure out a way to get credits or we may as well live with the Phoenix Squadron." Kanan sighed.

"Hera's going to be angry if she finds out you're drinking again." Zeb said, still reading from the datapad.

"Hera's not going to find out, like she won't find about that the prank you played on her was you." Kanan said smiling.

Zeb laughed, "I don't know Kanan, maybe I should claim that amazing prank!"

"Okay, but she still doesn't hear anything about this."

Zeb shook his head, "Okay, but I get to use this against you."

Kanan rolled his eyes and took another long drink, "Whatever…"

Time went by and as soon as Kanan felt sober enough he and Zeb went back to the Ghost, not without being questioned by Hera but Zeb never revealed anything about Kanan's drinking. Zeb went to his room and found Ezra reading one of his more questionable magazines. Zeb decided not to ask and sat on his bed and thought about some of the advertisements for the cantina he and Kanan were just at. Apparently a lot of big gamblers come in later at night because there were a lot more people… and strippers. Zeb had a good amount of credits saved up and he was planning on sneaking out to the cantina once everyone was asleep. He thought about taking Ezra with him just for the heck of it and decided to ask.

"Wanna come with me to the cantina tonight, kid?" Zeb asked tapping on his bunk with his foot.

"Ahh! I didn't notice you come in! You… heh… didn't see anything, right?" Ezra said awkwardly.

"Just you being a teenage boy, not much I care about." Zeb said rolling his eyes.

"Oh… uhm... heh…"

Zeb put his hands behind his head, "So do you wanna come or not?"

"Sure… but if we get caught you made me do it." Ezra answered.

"Okay, however if we get cau…" Zeb was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Ezra threw the magazine, "Uh… one second!" he yelled.

Zeb laughed a little, "Bad timing?"

"Yeah… Okay you can come in now." Ezra yelled.

Hera opened the door and walked in, "Hey, Uhm, could you two help me with something?"

"I… uh… I'm busy with practicing force using… yeah." Ezra replied.

"No." Zeb said shrugging.

Hera rolled her eyes, "Seriously? Uhg… well to bad you don't get a choice, you two better be down in the cargo bay before I am!"

Hera left the room and the two boys sighed and got up. Fighting her at this point would be pointless, plus if she got Sabine to help and they weren't there she'd probably figure out they went out and either tell Hera or paint their room. The two went down to the cargo bay and waited for Hera to tell them what she needed help with. Eventually Hera walked into the cargo bay with Sabine, she smiled to see that Ezra and Zeb were there.

"I need help recognizing... well, pretty much everything in here. Okay?" Hera said looking around.

Ezra let out an annoyed sigh, "That'll take forever!"

"Then we'd better start now." Hera said walking over to one of the medium sized crates.

A few hours passed and the four were finally finished, it was well into the night when they were done. Sabine went back into her room and Hera went into hers. Ezra and Zeb walked into their room and waited until they were sure that everyone was asleep. Zeb grabbed a good sized box of credits and the two began to sneak out of the Ghost, unaware that Hera was still awake. Hera watched the two leave and although she was only wearing black shorts and a white tank top she followed them. Ezra quietly told Zeb that he sensed Hera was following him but Zeb shrugged and told Ezra to pretend like they didn't notice. Hera followed the two all the way to the cantina but the place was so busy she soon lost track of where they were.

"See, she probably went back to the ship!" Zeb said looking around, thinking about who looked at least a little bit honest.

"Why are those women taking their clothes off?" Ezra asked, ignoring Zeb.

Zeb then spotted a young human man sitting alone, waiting for a partner. Zeb pulled Ezra over to the man and sat down. Upon closer inspection, the man had dusty blonde hair and light blue eyes, he looked about roughly twenty one and he wore dark blue jeans a blue shirt and an expensive looking white coat. The man clearly had a lot of money to bet, and even a few other things such as a crate with some sort of animal inside and what appeared to be some kind of voucher for a ship.

"Hello there sir, how is this fine night treating you?" The man asked with a deep accent.

Zeb nodded, "Pretty good, just lookin' to double what I've got."

The man smiled, "Well then allow me to introduce myself, most people call me Grey."

"Why?" Ezra asked turning his head away from the Twi'lek dancers.

Grey laughed a little, "I am not so sure myself."

Zeb rolled his eyes, "Well Grey, I'm Zeb and the kid here's name is Ezra."

Grey eyed Ezra and sighed, "Why would you bring an adolescent here at this hour?"

"Because… I do what I want. Anyways enough talking, that's not what I came here for." Zeb said opening the box filled with credits.

"Very well, as you may see, I like to bet big." Grey spoke as he eyed the box. "If you bet that whole box I will bet a larger box."

Zeb though for a moment, then placed the box on the table. "Deal, but the credits better be here for this."

Grey nodded and pulled a somewhat larger box from under his seat, opened it to show the credits that were inside and then closed it and placed it on the table. "Now, I have my own way of betting, here are the rules." Grey then pulled out a datapad with a list on it from one of his coat's many pockets and handed it to Zeb.

"Your own way 'eh? Not sure if I can trust that." Zeb said eyeing the list.

Grey smiled, "No point in cheating if you already have it all, and a father willing to give you more. Besides, my family's rich, I just want to waste a little money."

"Fine, just know the last guy I caught cheating needed a medical droid when I was done with him." Zeb then shrugged and looked back at the list and began reading.

 _ **How to do this like a man:**_

 _Step one: Someone will think of a number, you may guess: Even, Odd, Above 50, Below 50, or any number between one and one hundred._

 _Step two: Whoever's right get's what the other bet, no exceptions._

 _ **Rules like a man:**_

 _Rule one: You may not choose the same thing, example: both players choose odd._

 _Rule two: If the player who goes first chooses one thing, the other must either choose the opposite, example: One chooses odd the other must choose either even or a number between one and one hundred._

 _Rule three: If the player picks a number between one and one hundred and is right they will automatically win, no exceptions. They will also get the chance to win a ship without risk. (That means no bet if you didn't already know.)_

Zeb nodded and looked around, "Okay, but who's going to pick the number?"

"Just go find some random person and bring them back" Grey said taking the datapad back and putting it back in his coat pocket.

 **Okay, so let's stop that chapter there. Don't worry too much though, I post chapter's daily until the story ends. Well, if you read the description you know exactly where this is going. So… did you enjoy this chapter? [No, I hated it! 0/10! Go back to preschool!] Shut up Roberto! Not like you could do better… Anyways, I hoped enjoyed this at least a little bit. Now, I'd better be… *Teleports to the next chapter***


	2. Chapter 2

**I do, now continue, I want to see some shit go down!] Language Roberto! [Sorry, necesito ver la mierda ir bajar] That's not what I meant… anyways, back to the story!WooHoo! Chapter two! Now where were we? Now I remember, Zeb and Ezra are about to make a huge mistake. However they don't know about this, unlike you! Can you like see into… [They read the description, now shut up and get to the story!] Shut up Roberto! I thought you hated the story! [**

Zeb sent Ezra off to go find someone because he was too lazy to get up himself. Ezra walked around for a bit then spotted Hera ordering a drink so he avoided getting to close the the bar and stayed low. He continued to look for someone who didn't seem too busy to ask to pick the number. He was eventually tripped by some Kushiban woman, who clearly tripped him on purpose. She continued tripping random people and laughing at them, Ezra decided she wasn't really that busy and went over to her.

"Hey, you… no not you, the short fluffy one!" Ezra said in the direction of the woman.

The Kushiban turned around and hopped up to him, "Who you callin' short? I'm actually tall for my species!"

"Uh, yeah, whatever, hey could I get you help with something?" Ezra said looking back to make sure Hera didn't notice him.

"Want me to beat someone up, I look like a pet, they'll never see it comin'!" The Kushiban said enthusiastically.

"No, no, my friend is doing some betting thing and he need someone unbiased to pick a number between one and a hundred" Ezra said looking back at the small fluffy creature.

She smiled at Ezra, "Bettin' huh? Yeah sure, then I'll get back to makin' these suckers fall!"

Ezra nodded and beckoned the Kushiban to follow him, "He's over this way."

The Kushiban nodded, "So, what's your name?"

"Ezra, my friend's name is Zeb and he's betting against some guy called Grey, Grey doesn't know why people call him that." Ezra said as they walked.

"Mmm, these days I go by Jaylee." Jaylee said as they reached the table.

"Why? Ezra asked, pulling up a chair next to Zeb.

Jaylee hopped up onto the table, "Let's just say apparently trippin' people of the empire or whatever is illegal. Anyway, why am I here again?"

Grey handed the datapad to Jaylee, "Just read this."

Jaylee read through the list of rules and nodded, "Okay, seems pretty simple." She handed the datapad back to Grey. "Uhh… okay I've got it." Jaylee looked around, "Guess something already!"

"Very well, Zeb, would you like to go first?" Grey said nodding.

Zeb thought for a moment, "Uh… sure, I say Odd."

"Then I say Even."

"The number was seventy nine." Jaylee said looking at Zeb. "Also you really need to take a shower or somethin'."

Zeb rolled his eyes, "So, looks like I won." He pulled the somewhat larger box off of the table, "Let's continue."

"You're keeping what you put up originally? Very well." Grey nodded and placed an expensive looking necklace on the table, "How about this necklace, I was going to give it to my girlfriend but she… she's no longer my girlfriend."

Zeb decided he could end up using it as some sort of peace offering to Hera since he knew that she knew that he went out. "Fine."

Jaylee thought of a number, "Okay, I have a number."

Grey yawned, "It's my turn to pick, I say under fifty."

Zeb shrugged, "Above."

"Ninety." Jaylee said nodding at Zeb.

"Uhh… Zeb, I think Hera found us." Ezra said poking Zeb.

"Oh oh oh! I have a number!" Jaylee said eyeing the necklace.

Zeb thought for a moment and smiled, "How much for a Twi'lek woman?"

"You can't do that!" Ezra protested loudly.

Grey pulled a large case filled with credits onto the table, "About that much."

"You're on. I pick odd." Zeb said smiling. He had gotten it right the first two times, he doubted he'd lose this time.

"Even." Grey said nodding.

Ezra shook his head, "Hera's going to kill you. It will be even more slowly and painfully if you lose."

"Three!" Jaylee announced happily.

Ezra let out a sigh of relief, Zeb took the large case of credits off of the table. Hera walked over to the group and flicked Ezra in the ear and hit Zeb in the back of the head.

Zeb turned towards Hera, "Don't worry, it's my credits I'm betting."

"I don't care about the credits, this is not an age appropriate place, Ezra." Hera said putting her hand on her hips.

"I told you Zeb! I just want to go back to the ship!" Ezra whined.

Hera shook her head, "Why would you even want to bring him?" Hera thought for a moment, "We're you planning on trying to use him as something to bet!"

"No, but he was trying to use you." Ezra mumbled, trying not to smile. He loved watching Zeb get in trouble.

"I can explain, but look at all this credits." Zeb said franticly.

Hera shook her head, "I'll talk to you about this later, just finish up and we'll leave."

Zeb sighed, "Same thing as before."

"I have the number!" Jaylee almost yelled over Ezra's attempt to protest.

"Above fifty." Grey said nodding.

Zeb smiled, confident that he was going to win. "Below fifty."

Ezra pulled Hera closer, "Zeb just bet you again." He whispered.

"What?!" Hera said loudly.

"Seventy four!"Jaylee said clapping, "Finally mister human over here isn't a total failure!" Her eyes narrowed, "But I'll still trip you on the way out, rich boy."

"Look's like your Twi'lek belongs to me. Hmm… I think I'm done betting for the night…" Grey said smiling and admiring Hera.

"What?" Hera said desperately.

Zeb seemed too shocked to speak, "Uh… I… I…"

Grey got out of his chair and turned toward his stuff, he pulled out a shock collar and put it on Hera, who seemed too shocked to protest. Ezra looked like he was about to pass out, and Jaylee hopped away, most likely to go trip more people. Zeb watched as Grey left with his things and Hera, but he was tripped before reaching the door. Zeb then turned back to Ezra who ended up actually passing out. The two knew once Kanan found out they were both dead, unless… he never did find out. Zeb thought about the situation, he'd gotten out of sticky situations before, plus he had Ezra, who had his lightsaber. Zeb poked Ezra until his eyes opened.

"Wha… Oh… we're dead Zeb! We're dead! DEAD!" Ezra began hyperventilating.

Zeb shook Ezra back into focus, "No, I have a plan to get her back."

Ezra stared wide eyed at Zeb, "What?"

"We're going to head back to the ship, drop off the money, grab our weapons and then figure out where 'Grey' is. Then you'll sneak through the vents and figure out where he's holding Hera, then use the force or whatever to get her collar off. Then I'll run in and start beating people up." Zeb explained.

 **I'm afraid I'll have to stop there, but hey, what do you think of this chapter? [It was awful, you need get your face checked] Shut up Roberto! Anyway… [What's for dinner?] Roberto! Uhg, so now Hera's a slave, Zeb has a plan, and Ezra is still Ezra. Will Zeb's plan work [no.] Will they be able to get Hera back? [no.] Will Kanan find out? [no. I mean, yes.] Quiet! We're having pasta for dinner! [Nooooooooooooo! Why! I hate pasta!] I know. Anyway, I have to go, good-*Teleports to next chapter***


	3. Chapter 3

**Now look where we are, chapter three! This chapter is where thing begin to… [Suck because you are a terrible writer!] Shut up Roberto! As I was saying, things are going to take a turn for the better in this chapter… then [It sucks because you're stupid and this story is stupid and everyone who...] ROBERTO! Anyways, then things go back to being, well, why don't you just read the story. [Good, you stopped talking, I want to… I mean, FACE FACE FAAACE.]**

"Sweet! I'm in!" Said, not Ezra, but Jaylee.

Ezra turned to Jaylee, "Really?"

"No, we're not bringing her." Zeb said beginning to stand.

Jaylee smiled slyly, "But I know where Grey is, I have a friend who works for him."

Ezra smiled at Jaylee, "Really Jaylee? Come on Zeb, now we HAVE to bring her!"

Zeb rolled his eyes, "Fine."

"Not so fast, if you want my help you need to give me something." Jaylee began.

"I didn't want… uhg, what do you want?" Zeb said waving his arms around.

Jaylee pointed at the necklace, "That."

Zeb looked at the necklace, "Fine, now Ezra, help me take the credits back to the ship."

Zeb picked up the larger two cases and Ezra picked up the one that Zeb originally had. Jaylee jumped on top of the box Ezra was carrying, Ezra didn't protest, as much as he hated to admit it Jaylee was adorable. The group brought everything back to the ship and into Zeb's room successfully. Zeb sat on his bunk and further thought out the plan, then there was a small knock on the door.

Ezra looked up in shock, "Oh crap, I forgot I promised Sabine that I'd help her with her latest project!"

"This late?" Jaylee asked, admiring her necklace.

Ezra nodded and opened the door, "Uhh… hi, I think we need to reschedule."

"What? Why? We've, I've been planning this for a month now!" Sabine protested, trying to look into the room, "Who's that?" She asked pointing at Jaylee.

Ezra pulled her into the room and closed the door, "Zeb messed up big time and long story short Hera's now some guy with an accent's slave."

"What?!" Sabine said looking at Zeb, "Wow, you really messed up."

Zeb rolled his eyes, "I know, I know, don't tell Kanan, don't worry about it, okay? I have a plan, and you can just… go now."

"Go now? Uhh, no. what's the plan?" Sabine leaned against a wall.

"No. We don't need anymore people on this… adventure…" Zeb said shaking his head.

Sabine smiled, "Then I'll just go with Kanan."

"Uhg! Fine, you can come! So we're basically going to steal the Phantom and Jaylee over here's going to lead us to Grey's ship and then I'll just send you and Ezra in. Ezra'll find Hera by climbing into the vents, then I guess you can go in and beat everyone up, I'll fly around until you're done." Zeb explained.

"Question, how exactly are we going to get onto the ship?" Sabine asked.

Zeb thought for a moment, "I'll tell him he forgot something at the cantina and we're returning it."

Just then Kanan opened the door and walked into the room, "Who filled the bathroom with foam?"

"Me." Ezra said shrugging, "Good night."

Kanan seemed to tired to see that there was clearly something going on, "Good night…" He left the room and walked tiredly back to his room.

Everyone looked at Ezra, "What? I got bored…" He said looking down.

"But now… why Ezra? why?" Sabine asked shaking her head.

Zeb sighed and rolled his eyes, "Come on, let's go get in the Phantom, we need to find Hera before Kanan wakes up again and realizes everyone's gone."

Everyone followed Zeb into the Phantom and sat down in a seat. Sabine argued with Zeb that she was the better pilot but Zeb ultimately ignored her. Jaylee led him to a good sized ship, Zeb wasn't sure what the name was. It looked as though there was a large disc trapped between two large blades, whatever it was it looked cool.

A familiar voice came over the comm, "Who is this? I'll have you know this is my father's ship, if anything happens to it he'll be coming after you!"

"It's me, Zeb from the bar. You forgot something, we wanted to return it." Zeb said back to Grey.

"Oh, what exactly is it that I forgot?" Grey asked over the comm.

Zeb thought for a second, "Some jewelry, or at least I think it's jewelry."

"Well, thank you for returning it, you're a good man. Just dock in bay three, okay?" Grey returned.

"Alright." Zeb sighed.

Zeb carefully flew into dock three and landed as carefully as possible. He nodded at Sabine and Ezra and opened the rear door. Ezra and Sabine rushed out, Zeb walked out of the Phantom, the dock was nearly empty. He saw Grey walking over to him, he seemed calm. Zeb lost track of where Sabine and Ezra went but he assumed they were in the vents. Grey was still wearing his white coat, but he was wearing black pants and a black shirt instead of the jeans and blue shirt. Grey smiled at Zeb expectantly.

"Ah, right, the jewelry…" Zeb began.

Grey shook his head, "You can keep it, most people would keep it without trying to return it."

Zeb nodded, "Uh, thanks. Hey, how about you show me around your ship 'ere?"

Jaylee hopped over to Zeb, "Can I come too? I'm sure there are plenty of things to see… and people to trip."

Grey nodded, "Sure, I guess, but most of my crew is sleeping."

Grey began walking away, he beckoned the two to follow him. He showed them everything, literally everything, even all seventeen bathrooms. The tour was at least an hour and there was no word from Ezra and Sabine. Zeb asked if he could use the bathroom and as soon as there were no people to hear him he pulled out his comm and began to try and contact Ezra.

"Spectre four to spectre six, have you found spectre two?" Zeb asked through the comm.

"Uhh… no, I've looked everywhere, I even used the force to try and find her. She's not on the ship." Ezra's voice crackled over the comm.

"Seriously? Get back to the Phantom, Jaylee and I will meet you there." Zeb said.

He left the bathroom to find Grey crossing his arms, "What was that about? Are you trying to rob me?"

"Uhh… no." Zeb sighed, "So, remember how I lost that Twi'lek woman to you? Well she wasn't my slave, she's a pilot and well… we really need her back."

Grey sighed, "I see, I'm afraid I no longer have her. You see, I gave her to my father who was looking for a nice looking slave. I don't really need slaves, I mean neither does he but I feel I'm a better person then he is."

"Karabast, could you take us to him, maybe we could work out some kind of deal." Zeb asked.

"I could trip him." Jaylee suggested.

Grey shook his head, "Not at this hour, but in the morning I'm sure I could take you to him."

Zeb sighed, "Fine, but is it okay if we stay here tonight. If we go back to our ship then our leader won't let us back out without an explanation."

"Uhh… sure I don't see why not."

Just then Sabine crawled out of the vent and fell the the floor, "Ezra that smells horrible! Uhg!"

Grey turned to Sabine, "Who's this?"

"Sabine." Zeb said annoyed.

Ezra poked his head out of the vent, "Sorry, not sorry."

Sabine stood up, "Have we been caught?"

"No, I'll take you to where your friend is in the morning, until then follow me to where you all will be sleeping."

 **I'm going to end this chapter here, now you understand the problem I was hinting at earlier. Hopefully things go well… [Boo! Go play sports or something! This is the worst story in the history of stories] Shut up Roberto! No one asked you! [Correction, I asked me.] Whatever, anyway the next chapter is going to be a little different you see, Hera [Dies. She get's her head chopped off.] Robert! I swear that doesn't happen, I'd never kill my favorite character. Anyways, see yo- *Teleports to next chapter***


	4. Chapter 4

**{Roberto} Hello! PurpleCatHair is currently unable to write due to a broken arm so I, Roberto, will be writing this chapter and possibly the next. He told me to tell you that the thing he was trying to tell you about was that this chapter is following Hera instead of the others, don't worry though, PurpleCatHair said he'd break my arm if I actually chopped off her head this chapter. Also guess what? Hera isn't my favorite character, Zeb is… :) this will be fun!**

"Father, I mean, Jas, I've found a slave, she seems to be exactly what you were looking for." Grey said through the comm while looking at Hera.

"Bring her to me, I want to see the thing in person." Jas responded.

Grey sighed, "Can't this wait until tomorrow? It's too late for this."

"No. I want to see her as soon as possible my boy." Jas's voice was high pitched, irritated and creaky.

"Very well, I will be there as soon as I can." Grey shook his head, "You heard him, come with me."

Hera crossed her arms, "Why? I told you, I'm not a slave, this is all a misunderstanding, please, just let me go."

Grey pressed a button on some kind of remote, activating Hera's collar. Hera screamed in pain, she then followed Grey without arguing further. The two walked into a shuttle and Grey flew them in the direction of his father's ship. In mere minutes the two arrived, the ship wasn't nearly as big as Grey's was and it smelt awful the second Grey and Hera got onboard. Grey marched Hera down to where his father was at, the commons area. Hera eyed the sickly looking old man. He was pretty much a skeleton besides the wrinkly skin. His eyes were a disgusting yellow and he was eerily pale. Jas smiled at Hera, revealing his disgusting yellow teeth, many of which were either rotted or missing. Just seeing the man made Hera want to throw up.

Jas eyed Hera and nodded with approval, "Yes, you're right, it's exactly what I was looking for. What's it's name?"

"I am not an it you know." Hera argued.

Grey turned to Hera, "I don't believe you told me your name."

"What do you care! Like I told you this is all a mistake, I am not a slave!" Hera said loudly.

"Well you are now, and your name is now… You, I'll just call you You" Jas creaked.

Grey looked around, "Well, I'll just go now…"

Grey walked off, leaving Hera and Jas with only each other, alone in the room. Hera was filled with mixed emotions, it was hard for her believe that Zeb really bet her away. _Maybe he was drunk, no, I was by the bar nearly the whole time. What was going through his head? He can't really think he can just… do that. It was late, he was tired… it's not me, is it?_ Hera's thoughts continued to race through her head. So much to the point where she didn't realize that Jas had walked up to her. She looked up and jumped a little when Jas grabbed her wrist.

"You're smaller than I wanted, but I guess you can't have it all." Jas examine her arm. "Oh well, soon you'll be smaller. Maybe I should've asked Grey to find a chubby one, that would make this experiment more interesting…"

"Experiment?" Hera felt uneasy.

Jas nodded, "Yes, I'll explain in the morning, wait, no I won't." Jas let out a terrifyingly creaky laugh, "You can just sleep somewhere on the floor in here, I'll bring someone in to make sure you don't do anything you'll regret."

Hera sat on the floor while Jas went to get someone, she wanted to run but this ship was unfamiliar to her and she was wearing the stupid shock collar. Jas came back in with a tall, strong looking Cathar man. Jas nodded at the man and walked over to Hera with a chain and connected it to her collar, then began messing with some of the wires connected to the shock mechanism. Hera then watched as he connected the other half of the chain to a post in the middle of the room. The Cathar smiled flirtatiously at Hera and winked at her, Hera rolled her eyes at him. Jas sighed at the Cathar man and left the room, leaving the two alone.

"What did he do to my collar?" Hera asked the Cathar man.

The Cathar man smiled, showing his pointy teeth, "Not supposed to say" He laughed a little, "Guess you'll just have to find out."

Hera lied on her side, she felt sick, "Great." she mumbled.

"Trust me, tomorrow will be worse. Jas doesn't use slaves the way most do." The cathar sat in the seat that Jas was sitting in earlier.

Hera closed her eyes and tried to pretended she was back on the Ghost. _When I get back there Zeb and Ezra are dead. I don't care how many credits they got, they are dead. Betting Chopper was bad enough but betting me, what's wrong with him? Doesn't matter, Zeb is going to die._ Hera slowly fell asleep, but it didn't last long. Only a few hours later she woke up, for a few moments she thought she was back on the Ghost but once those moments were gone she came back to the reality of the situation. Instinct made Hera jump up and run but the chain stopped her, not only because it was too short, but because once it reached as far as it could go Hera was met with an excruciatingly painful shock. Hera fell to the floor and grabbed her neck. The Cathar man woke up to her screaming and sighed.

"Looks like you found out. Could you please be quiet, I was having a good dream." The Cathar whined.

Hera scooted closer to the post and rolled back onto her side, "Now I feel like I should be as loud as possible just to annoy you."

The Cathar rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't recommend it."

Hera rolled onto her back, "What exactly is… whatever his name is, going to do with me?"

The Cathar shook his head, "If I told you, you wouldn't go back to sleep."

"Well I'm just going to keep asking you until you tell me."

The Cathar activated Hera's collar, "No… I'm pretty sure you won't"

"Ahhhhhgg! Fine! Stop!" Hera yelled.

"Now please go back to sleep, because I can't sleep until you're asleep."

Hera sighed and closed her eyes once more, her mind began racing with thoughts making it hard for her to fall asleep. The Cathar suddenly got up and left the room, Hera sat up and watched him as he left. Hera was alone for a while until the Cathar returned with Jas. Hera was unsure of how to feel about the situation. Jas had something with a needle in his hand which made Hera feel anxious. Jas looked at Hera and whispered something to the Cathar, the Cathar nodded and sat down. Jas then began walking towards Hera, Hera wanted to run but she was frozen in place. Once Jas got close enough to her Hera jumped up and kicked him below the belt, the Cathar almost instantly activated her collar, causing her to fall back to the ground, crying in pain.

The cathar man then walked over to Jas and took the needle thing he was holding and stabbed it into Hera's arm. Suddenly everything started to fade for Hera. She felt dizzy and her vision was starting to blur. It was a horrible feeling but within seconds she was unable to move. Jas stood up slowly and nodded at the Cathar, the Cathar then picked Hera up and took her into a dark room. The room was completely empty other than a sink and a toilet. There were no beds, no seats, there weren't even lights. The Cathar dropped Hera onto the dark cold floor of the room and smiled. Hera watched as he left the room, but passed out as soon as the door closed behind him.

 **Okays so, what'd you think of that? I know by now you are probably more used to PurpleCatHair's style of writing but hey, it's not my fault he thought he could make the jump from the tree to the van. I know mine style is a bit darker but I feel like this chapter was supposed to be dark, gives you a reason to worry about Hera because what's a story without a little bit of suspense? At least I didn't kill Hera, gotta at least give me credit for that right? Anyway PurpleCatHair has asked that I write the next chapter for him so I will try my hardest to write like him but, I make no promises. Also don't forget, if you have a request for a story get it in, we're already halfway through here! *Walks casually to the next chapter***


	5. Chapter 5

**{Roberto} I'm back! Sorry it took so long to post this, out mom decided "Road trip!" and it was awful. Anyways PurpleCatHair's going to comment on my writing, PurpleCatHair, what did you think of that last chapter with Hera? [Roberto… just… why are you asking me? Well it was good, but… you suck so… I hated it.] Okay, so now you know how PurpleCatHair feels… but he's an idiot. [You're an idiot, Roberto] Good. Anyway… TO THE STORY!**

Zeb woke up to Grey banging pans together in the room, Zeb, Jaylee, Ezra and Sabine we're staying in.

"Wake up! I made waffles!" He said, oddly cheerfully.

Sabine turned away from Grey, put her pillow over her head and mumbled, "No Kanan, you can't cook."

Ezra rolled off of the bunk above Jaylee and onto the floor with a loud thud, "Ow…"

Jaylee shot up and looked at Ezra, "Where am I? How did I… oh, right."

Zeb sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Do we really have time to eat right now?"

Grey through the pans behind him, "No, I just thought hearing something about food might wake at least one of you up better. You only got like maybe two hours of sleep last night."

Ezra stood up and Jaylee hopped off of her bunk, "I thought this was going to be fun…"

Zeb pushed himself off of the bunk above Sabine, "Come on Sabine, we need to go get Hera."

Sabine tried to shoo Zeb away, "No, go away, I don't wanna wake up."

Zeb got irritated and pulled Sabine's blanket off of her, "Too bad, come on."

Sabine pulled her body onto a fetal position, "Make me."

Zeb shrugged and picked up Sabine, "Okay, let's go"

Grey followed them to the Phantom and insisted on being the one piloting it. Zeb didn't care at this point, and he was too busy carrying Sabine who had fallen asleep in his arms. Ezra looked like he was going to pass out, Jaylee was already fast asleep in one of the Phantom's seats. Oddly, Zeb was too worried about what Hera was going to do to him to be tired. Grey's flying skills were better than what Zeb had originally expected, he assumed that Grey had always had someone fly for him. Grey flew the Phantom to his father's ship and carefully docked it.

"Should we just leave those two?" Grey asked nodding towards Jaylee and Ezra, who were both asleep.

"Yeah, might as well leave Sabine here too." Zeb said looking down at Sabine.

Grey shook his head, "No, my father isn't the most, how do I put it, "trustworthy" man and neither of us are armed."

Zeb sighed, "Okay, let's go then."

The three walked onto the ship, Zeb still holding Sabine in his arms. The first thing Zeb noticed was the smell. The ship had a very distinct scent, a very disturbing one. It smelt eerily similar to a rotted corpse. Zeb chose not to think about it and followed Grey to the commons area of the ship. As the two walked the smell seemed to fade, the whole atmosphere of the room seemed to revolve around an old, very ugly looking man. He smiled at Grey with his disgusting rotted teeth. Grey sighed and forced a smile in return. Zeb could hardly believe that Grey was the product of him and some woman, who Zeb noticed was not present.

"Hello, father, I mean, Lord Jas. I'm afraid that, Hera really wasn't a slave, and doesn't deserve to be. My friend here was wondering if there was anything he could to do to you know, get her back."

Jas's smile went away, "Get her back? Oh child, you should know better. Once something's mine, it's mine. No exceptions." His voice was scratchy and irritated.

Grey sighed, "I know, I know, but this seems to be important to them, and I'd hate to know I gave you some Twi'lek who didn't deserve to be enslaved. Where is she anyway?"

Zeb looked around, Hera was no where to be seen, "Yeah, where is she?"

Jas's smiled returned, "Remember that experiment I was telling you about? The one I wanted to conduct but thought it'd be cruel to do it to Margos or anyone around here, so I decided I needed a slave."

Grey's face quickly turned very pale, "Th-the experiment? C-c-couldn't you just, get another slave? An actual one"

Zeb looked at Grey with concern, "What experiment?"

"I'll explain later, Lord Jas, are you sure there isn't anything we can do to get her back? Anything at all?" Grey asked.

Jas thought for a moment, "I need you to go to the Alderaan system and find a guy named Jed. He is a seller of many great things, bring me back some permanent toothpaste, fluffy bricks and… a pair of sock pants"

"But this "Jed" could be anywhere on Alderaan!" Grey exclaimed.

Jas's smile grew, "Then I'd leave now."

Sabine's eyes slowly opened, "Uhg, what's that smell?"

"Come on Zeb, let's go." Grey said rushing back towards the Phantom.

Zeb followed without saying a word, Grey was no longer, cool and calm. Grey looked nervous, scared even, making Zeb feel the same way. Sabine was starting to wake up, she seemed understandably confused. Most of the way back to Grey's ship was silent, aside from the occasional snore from Jaylee. Once they got back to his ship Grey rushed off, most likely to tell his crew to set hyperspace coordinates to Alderaan. Zeb woke everyone up and as soon as they were as awake as they were going to be he lead them up to the ship's bridge. Grey was in the center of the bridge, looking through the viewport as the ship went into hyperspace. Zeb walked up next to Grey and Grey turned towards him.

"Is there anything you need?" He asked Zeb.

Zeb nodded, "Yeah actually, what exactly was your father talking about when he mentioned the experiment thing?"

Grey sighed and looked down, "Right, the experiment." He looked back up at Zeb, "My father's always been, kind of messed up. The… experiment he was talking about, it isn't really an experiment, pretty much he put your friend in a room with no lights, or really anything and is going to wait until she completely loses her mind… or starves to death."

Sabine walked up to the two, "What? Your father seems like he's more then "Kind of" messed up."

Grey sighed, "I know, he threw my mother out an airlock when she told him she wanted a divorce… "

"And you're completely okay with that?" Zeb asked, somewhat horrified.

"Do I have a choice? He's insane! Plus he's powerful, which is why I waste his money. I don't even know what he does to get it!" Grey exclaimed.

"Kills people and takes their money?" Jaylee suggested.

Sabine shook her head, "You know it's only a matter of time before he kills you."

Ezra came into the bridge, "You have too many bathrooms man."

Zeb and Grey turned towards Ezra, "I have exactly seventeen and a half."

"Half a bathroom?" Jaylee asked giving a strange look to Grey.

Grey nodded, "Uh… I wouldn't ask if I were you."

Ezra walked closer, "So… what'd I miss?"

"Grey's father is a psychopath." Sabine said shrugging.

Jaylee sighed, "Hey Grey, there's a person named Yvee on this ship, right?"

Grey looked down at Jaylee, "Yes, I believe she works in the kitchen. Why do you ask?"

"She's my friend, can I go see her. This is just getting awkward." Jaylee asked.

Grey nodded "Go ahead."

Jaylee hopped out of the room and presumably to the kitchen. Grey, Sabine, Ezra and Zeb continued their conversation about Grey's father. Within a half an hour the ship came out of hyperspace and the four left Jaylee and took the phantom down to the surface of Alderaan and began their search for "Jed". The planet was beautiful, Zeb thought it was a shame that the situation was so dire, otherwise he'd love to just relax and take it easy. The four began asking people if they knew who Jed was, they were about fifty people in when someone finally said "Yes".

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed that, [They enjoy my writing more.] Uhg, PurpleCatHair… anyway the next chapter, I warn you, will be in the past with Grey as a child and explains why he's so afraid of his father. I actually enjoyed writing this story more than I thought! [Too bad you suck!] Yeah, well so do you. [Guess that's why we're such a good team!] Yep… but I'm better [Shut up Roberto! Just wait until I'm out of this cast!] Yeah… whatever… *Walks to the next chapter***


	6. Chapter 6

**{Roberto} Well, PurpleCatHair tried writing this chapter but he said his arm was too itchy… also there was spelling errors EVERYWHERE [Shut up Roberto.] Make me! Anyways, I might end up finishing this story for him so sorry if you prefer PurpleCatHair. [Of course they prefer me!] If it makes you feel better he reads along as I write so… yeah, that doesn't really help… SUCK IT UP DANG IT!**

"Dad, why can't I go out with the other kids?" A small dusty blonde boy asked.

The boy had nice clothes, black pants, a black shirt and a grey blazer, he had a black pouch filled with credits around his waist.

An old looking man walked over to the boy, "Because you're not like the other kids, you're my kid."

"What difference does it make?" The boy asked the man.

The man sighed, "You'll understand when you're older Jason."

"Will I?" Jason mumbled.

The man walked away, leaving the boy, Jason, alone. Jason stared out of his house's window and watched a group of kids play some sort of game in the street. Jason longed to go outside, but the last time he did his father beat him with a metal rod. He never wanted to admit it but he didn't like his father, and his mother rarely spoke. Jason had always wondered if his mother was really his mother. The woman was a Mirialan and last time he looked in the mirror he didn't look even a little bit like a Mirialan and Jason was old enough to know that that wasn't normal. Jason had many questions about who he really was but was too afraid to ask. He learned it was better just to listen to his father without question, and if he said that his mother Xiya gave birth to him then she gave birth to him. No follow up questions.

Jason thought about asking one of the slaves if they knew anything about his heritage but knew if his father caught him talking to one of them they'd both be punished, the slave could even be killed by his father. Jason wasn't sure if he should despise his father or feel grateful for him. His family was rich and his father spoiled him, but was it worth all the pain? If he even said one word that his father felt was against him he'd beat him, or his Cathar friend/guard Margos would. Margos was worse, he always acted like he liked you just would just laugh and watch you as you got hurt, or would laugh as he hurt you. His mother came up behind him and sat next to him. She was a very lovely woman, light green skin, soft blue eyes and long black hair that went down to her waist. She usually wore a long dark blue strapless dress with a black fur coat over it.

"How are you?" she whispered with a small smile.

Jason shook his head, "Confused."

His mother put her hand on his shoulder, "About what?" She whispered.

"Everything. Am I really, yours?" Jason asked quietly.

Xiya's face softened, "Well, of course." Xiya shook her head, "Look, I didn't give birth to you, you're adopted, but, really, is that so bad? At least it means Lord Jas isn't you father."

Jason smiled weakly even though it felt like his world was shattered around him, "Yeah… why do you call father Lord Jas?"

Xiya shook her head, "It's hard to explain now, but don't worry, soon you'll be far away from him."

Jason was confused by the end of her sentence, "I'll be far away from him? What do you mean? And what about you?"

"XIYA!" Margos yelled from the living room.

Xiya hugged Jason and smiled at him, "Shhhh…"

Xiya left the room, leaving Jason alone again. He began to think about the conversation he just had. _What really just happened? What was mother talking about, it was completely out of nowhere. "Soon you'll be far away from him." What does that even mean? Am I going to die? Is he going to kill me! Is mother going to die! She said I'll be far away, not her. Is father really some kind of lord? What does that make me?_ Jason sighed and looked back out the window and watched the kids continue to play carelessly out in the street. He stared as they laughed and ran around, he wanted more than anything to join them. He wanted more than anything to be the closest thing to "normal" as possible. Suddenly something changed inside of him. He slowly opened the window and began to climb out of it. It was only a three foot drop to freedom, although he still landed roughly and fell.

Yet as soon as he got up he ran, faster than ever he ran. Jason felt something surge through him, adrenaline. He didn't look back he just kept running, he wasn't sure where, or why but he refused to stop and turn around. He then realized where his body was taking him, the nearest spaceport. Jason had quite a few credits, enough to at least get him off of Alderaan. The planet was nice, but he decided Coruscant would be nicer, and not on the same planet as his father. Plus it was one of the few other planets he knew the name of, also the nicest looking of those. The only problem was what he was going to do when he got there. He was only twelve… yet not only was his pouch filled with credits, so were his many, many, pockets. His father always told him; "If you have a lot of money, fill your pockets, make it clear you're rich. They'll either want to hurt you more, or they'll fear you. Make sure they fear you son, make sure they fear you." It was a random thing to say, especially since he was giving Jason "The talk" at the time.

Jason decided running to the spaceport would take too long so he got a taxi and flew there. He bought a ticket and waited for the shuttle to arrive. After about a half an hour the shuttle for Coruscant arrived and Jason got on board. He got a seat in the back on the end nearest the wall so that's where he went. Jason sat down and sighed, he suddenly felt extremely anxious. _I am really doing this? Is this really happening? Maybe I should go back… no. There's no turning back now. He'll kill me, or worse, mother. I can't go home, there is no home now._ Jason felt like he was going to throw up. Not only was he afraid of leaving everything behind, how was he going to survive on Coruscant? His funds were limited and he was only twelve. Jason felt like running but was frozen in place. He was at the point where he could barely believe that this was real.

The noise of a droid scared him back into reality. "Shuttle 7492-B now departing for Coruscant." Jason was on the verge of tears, he was absolutely terrified. The Togruta woman next to him noticed his fear and put her hand on his shoulder, making him jump at first. Jason looked at the woman with a scared look on his face. The woman smiled warmly and understandingly at him. The Togruta woman was very pretty. She had very light green skin and her head tails were a very light grey, nearly white color with light greyish-purple stripes going down them. She wore a silver head piece that went over her montrals and down her front head tails. She wore a sleeveless light grey top that showed her stomach and a darker grey cloak tied around her neck. She also wore a light grey skirt that reached the floor, even while sitting.

"Are you okay?" She asked with a soft, soothing voice.

Jason shook his head, "No, I'm scared."

"And why is that?"

Jason looked down, "M-my father… I r-ran away… he'll k-kill me if, if I go back now."

The Togruta wrapped her arms around Jason, "What do you mean?"

"H-he h-hurts me, s-so I l-left. Now I-I c-c-can't go h-home, I h-have no home!." Jason began to cry.

The Togruta let go of Jason and pushed his dusty blonde hair back behind his ear, "It's okay, my son moved out a few months ago, you can stay with me."

Jason looked up at the woman, "R-really?"

She smiled and nodded, "I get lonely without my son, it'd be nice to know someone's with me."

Jason hugged the woman tightly, "Thank you… so much… thank you!"

The Togruta wrapped her arms around Jason, "Now, this is a long flight, let's get to know each other."

Jason let go of the woman and smiled at her, "My name is… Grey. My name is Grey."

"Grey? Interesting name, my name is Arra." Arra said, returning the smile.

 _We continued talking the rest of the trip and on the way back to her home. It was small but I didn't want to live anywhere else. I was with her for five years, then my father found us. Magos shot Arra in front of me, I… I never recovered from that. Arra was more of a mother to me than Xiya ever was. Arra took the time to talk to me, to take care of me, we did everything together. It was like I was apart of the family, even her son thought of me as a brother, and I felt the same towards him. I would've fought, him but, after seeing what he did to me, to my first mother, and to Arra, I was too scared. So I've followed him since, doing all the stupid things he asked of me. I hate him. One day, I will avenge Arra._ Grey sighed, Alderaan was the worst place in the galaxy for him, all the painful memories replayed though his head. He turned to Zeb and nodded, "Let's begin…"

 **Okay, so I know that was pretty dark, but PurpleCatHair and I wanted to develop the character a little more because so far you don't really know much about Grey, and his story will definitely be necessary for the final chapter otherwise it just, loses something to it. [We actually wrote the rest of the story before this but when we read through it we felt like the ending was cool, but it would've been better if we explained Grey's backstory] So sorry if you didn't really like this but trust us, the ending will be A LOT more meaningful with this chapter. [I actually think out of the whole story this is my favorite chapter, I REALLY wanted to write this, but my stupid cast ruined everything.] Either way, like we said, this chapter may seem boring but it's necessary. [Trust us] *Walks to the next chapter* [Also, I wrote the next cha- *Teleports to the next chapter*]**


	7. Chapter 7

**{PurpleCatHair} I'm back! Sorta. So we read through the story and decided this chapter was desperately needed. [If you want to know why just read through the story without this chapter.] I mean, we could've probably gotten away with not writing this chapter but then you miss like, a good part of the story, and it'd seem poorly written so… HERE IS THIS!**

"Oh yeah, I know Jed. He's in some alleyway like some kind of death stick seller or whatever." A very annoyed looking Zabrak man told Sabine.

Sabine looked around, "Which alley? I really need to talk to him."

The Zabrak sighed, "I'll just show you!"

"What's your name?" Sabine asked as the Zabrak led her through the streets.

"None of you concern." The Zabrak growled.

"So how do you know Jed?" Sabine asked as the Zabrak as he lead her down an alley.

The Zabrak sighed, "You ask too many questions. I bought a tube of permanent toothpaste to kill someone with."

"You can kill people with that?" Sabine asked tilting her head.

The Zarak seemed even more annoyed than when they first left, "Yes, it can melt your teeth. The acids are too strong for most humanoid species, it will even melt through skin." The Zabrak pulled out the toothpaste from his pocket, "Wanne see?"

Sabine put her hand over one of her blasters, "Is that a threat?"

The Zabrak shook his head, "Hardly, but I'd still kill you if I wanted too. Jed's over there, now leave, even your mere presence is annoying me."

Sabine watched the Zabrak man walk off, "Zabraks…" She muttered under her breath.

Sabine walked over to a very interesting looking Twi'lek man. He was a dark shade of purple and his lekku markings were oddly similar to Hera's only his were black. He had large bright blue eyes, he seemed like the kind of guy who'd be happy, even in a life or death situation. He wore a dark grey cloak that reached the ground, a light blue shirt and loose tan pants. Nothing seemed to match on this guy, which is why Sabine assumed that this was Jed. That and the other guy was selling death sticks.

"Hello young girl, would you like to buy some free free? It's one hundred percent absolutely free!" Jed asked enthusiastically.

"Uh… no thanks." Sabine said eyeing Jed.

Jed kept the bright smile on his face, "Well then what can I get you?"

Sabine thought for a moment, "I...I actually don't know…" Sabine pulled out her comm link, "Hey, Zeb, I found Jed. What was it we were supposed to get?"

"You did? Grey's father, Jas or something, wanted permanent toothpaste, uhh… sock pants… and what was it, what was it… oh right, fluffy blocks or something." Zeb responded over the comm.

"Thanks, meet you back on the Phantom." Sabine looked up at Jed, "Sock pants, permanent toothpaste and fluffy blocks."

"I think you mean fluffy bricks, and okay." Jed pulled out one of the cloak's sides, revealing the many, many, pockets filled with his different products. He pulled out a tube of toothpaste and a pack of three foam bricks with the label "Fluffy Bricks". He let go of his cloak and handed the things to Sabine, "What size sock pants?" He asked grabbing the other half of his cloak.

Sabine thought for a moment, "Small."

Jed eyed her, "Honestly I think you need an extra small, no offense but these run large."

"Oh, then do that." Sabine said looking down at the two other things, she only saw Jas for a few moments but in her memory he was smaller than she was.

Jed pulled out a small box and handed to Sabine, "That will be… seventy three credits please."

Sabine's face turned pale, "I uh… I don't have any credits. Please, my friend Hera was taken by some creepy man as a slave and the only way we can get her back is by giving the creepy man these things."

Jed stayed smiling, "Hera, I had a friend with that name... Wait, what's her full name?"

"Uhm... Hera Syndulla. I'm kind of in a hurry..."

"Oh oh, is she green?" Jed asked.

"Yes, can I please just take the things and go?" Sabine asked desperately.

Jed nodded, "Go right ahead"

Sabine nodded at him and ran towards the direction of the Phantom and found Grey already waiting inside. Grey looked at her and looked away instantly. Sabine stopped, confused, something wasn't right. She watched Grey closely, he nodded his head as if to say "Turn around". That's when Sabine felt the presence of someone large behind her. She pulled out her blaster and turned around to see the Zabrak from earlier. The Zabrak had a large gun, there were two other Zabraks behind him, one female, one male, with their guns pointed at her. Sabine backed up and smiled at them, "Ill have you know I'm a Mandalorian. Not even I would mess with me!" Just then another Zabrak came up and grabbed her arms and restrained her by the hands.

Grey then ran out of the Phantom and hit the Zabrak holding Sabine in the neck, hard enough to break it. Grey quickly took the restraints off and jumped up and kicked one of the Zabraks running at him in the head. Sabine picked up her blaster and shot at the one she met earlier. She watched Grey as he continued to attack the Zabrak he kicked in the head. He was a lot stronger than she originally thought. The final Zabrak, the female kicked one of Sabine's blasters from her hand and grabbed her other hand and flipped her onto her back. The woman was about to kill Sabine when a pole hit her in the back of the head. The Zabrak woman fell on top of Sabine, revealing that the one behind her was Jed.

"You left before I told you that the Zabraks were following you." He said holding the pole in his hands.

"Why did you follow me?" Sabine said, pushing the woman off of her.

Jed smiled at her and helped her up, "I want to see Hera, it's been like, ten years since the last time I saw her."

Zeb walked over to the three, "What happened here?"

Ezra ran up behind Zeb, "I missed it!"

"Zabraks. And no, you can't come. I'll just tell Hera you said hi." Sabine said with an annoyed tone.

"Who's this?" Zeb asked Sabine.

Sabine sighed, "It's Jed."

"Jed." said Grey.

"Jed?" said Ezra.

"Jed!?" said Zeb.

"Jed!" exclaimed Jed

"Shut up!" Yelled Sabine. "I am working on two hours of sleep here! Let's just get in the ship and go get Hera before you all make me lose my mind!"

Zeb rolled his eyes, "Okay, let's just go then."

"So can I come?" Jed asked enthusiastically. "I could always get in my own ship!"

"No!" Everyone said almost in sync.

Jed still smiled, "Okay, but tell Hera, Jedovah said hi!"

"Yeah whatever." Sabine growled walking into the Phantom. "I'm flying!"

Everyone except Jed walked into the Phantom. Sabine flew the Phantom out of the planet's atmosphere but when they got into space Grey's ship was nowhere to be seen. Sabine flew around hoping that the ship simply relocated somewhere nearby. However they were all disappointed when they found that Grey's ship was definitely gone. Grey walked over and tried to contact his ship.

"This is captain Grey to The Silver Flame, where are you?" Grey said through the comm. No answer. "Damn it! They're out of range."

Sabine looked up at Grey, "Does that mean…"

Grey nodded, "They went into hyperspace, but why?"

"How are we going to get Hera? We can't just leave the phantom." Ezra asked.

Zeb thought for a moment, "Didn't Jed say he had a ship? Maybe it has a magnetic lock we can connect the Phantom to."

Sabine let out an annoyed sigh, "Jed? But we barely know him!"

"We trusted Jaylee." Ezra pointed out. "And that's not even her real name."

"And do we have a choice?" Grey asked.

Sabine shook her head, "No, we don't. Let's go find Jed agai…"

Sabine was cut off by the appearance of a very familiar looking ship, The Ghost.

 **So, that chapter is- [OVER! I told you I should've written it, my writing is better!] No it's not! Anyways, looks like Kanan might've found them, I wonder what they're going to do… just kidding, I already know! [Doesn't matter, because you wrote the next chapter too, so I hate it already.] SHHHHHHHHHHH! Anyways, it been way too long, now finally I can properly- *teleports to the next chapter***


	8. Chapter 8

**{PutpleCatHair} We're back! [We don't really have a reason as to why we were gone so long] Other than maybe we do what we want. We ended up changing the ending a little. [Because Season two happened and then Seven stole my heart] Which is unusual. Anyways we're back and this is the next chapter to our story**

"We're dead, we are sooooooooo dead. Why are we dead? Zeb's why we're dead. WE. ARE. DEAD!" Ezra said loudly.

A voice came on over the comm, but it wasn't Kanan's, "Get back on the Ghost, NOW."

"Ah-Ahsoka? Heh… why are you on The Ghost?" Sabine asked into the comm.

"Kanan figured out about what Zeb did to Hera and ended up getting taken himself. Now get in The Ghost now before I completely lose it!" Ahsoka practically yelled through the comm. "I don't think even I screwed up this bad before!"

"Alright, alright, but just so you know, this is completely Zeb and Ezra's fault." Sabine said, beginning to fly towards The Ghost.

"Zeb just dragged me along." Ezra protested.

Sabine rolled her eyes, "Fine, it was just Zeb's fault."

"I don't care who's fault it was, that's Kanan and Hera's job." said Ahsoka.

Sabine flew carefully into The Ghost and everyone got out and climbed down the ladder. Grey looked around, clearly unimpressed. Chopper rolled up to them, beeped a few insults and drove away. Zeb lead everyone into the ship's cockpit. He was somewhat shocked to find that Ahsoka hadn't brought Rex along, the two seemed pretty close. Ahsoka pointed at Zeb still focusing on flying and then pointed at the co-pilot's seat.

"Sit. Although Kanan and Hera will do the worst part but you still have to talk to me." Ahsoka said as the ship went into hyperspace.

Zeb rolled his eyes and sat in the seat, "I know, what I did was stupid. Is that want you want to hear?"

"What you did was more than stupid! Some really, _really_ , ugly man named Jas is going to turn Kanan into the empire!" Ahsoka snapped looking at Zeb, she then noticed Grey, "Who's that?"

Zeb looked at Grey, Sabine and Ezra left quietly, "That's… Grey."

Ahsoka shook her head, "You have no idea… You're an idiot, okay? That's all I can say to you! You're an idiot!"

Zeb shrugged, "Well we can get Kanan back before Jas sells him and Hera back before Jas starves her to death."

"Or makes her go insane." Grey said, sitting in the seat behind Zeb.

Ahsoka gave Grey a look of disapproval, "Go insane?"

"She's most likely in an lightless empty room right now…" Grey said shaking his head.

"A what? No nevermind, I don't want to know." Ahsoka turned back to Zeb, "Also it's not going to be so easy. The ship went into hyperspace right as Rex got on board. I haven't been able to make contact with him since." Ahsoka scowled at Zeb, "You do realize you managed to get three people captured because of you stupidity?!" She shook her head, "You're lucky I'm not the one punishing you!"

"I get it! I'm an idiot! Could we please just focus on getting them back?" Zeb said desperately.

Ahsoka shook her head, "You're worse than an idiot," she mumbled.

"So… What's the plan for finding them?" Grey asked ignoring the awkwardness of the situation.

Ahsoka shook her head, "That's the thing, I don't have one"

Grey thought for a moment, "Maybe I contact Jas."

Ahsoka thought for a moment, "It's worth a shot."

Grey went over and began trying to contact Jas. Strangely, it didn't take long for him to answer. However, it wasn't Jas who appeared, but rather his Cathar bodyguard.

"Hello? Who's this? Oh, Grey, what a surprise."

Grey rolled his eyes, "Where are you?!"

The Cathar looked around, "Not sure, why?"

"Because we have Lord Jas's things"

The Cathar rubbed his chin, "I will ask Jas," He left for a moment then returned, "Somewhere near the Alaveri system. We caught a Jedi and we're going to turn him in after we head over to the Ryloth system to transport some slaves or something."

Jas sighed, "Do you think I could meet you on Ryloth?"

The Cathar shrugged, "I guess."

"Also I'm pretty sure my ship was…" Grey began, but the Cathar cut him off by ending the transmission.

Ahsoka pulled out of hyperspace and began putting in the new coordinates. The trip was going to be at least a day, but for Zeb it felt so much longer. Every hour seemed longer than the one before. Zeb had never been this worried before, now it wasn't about what Hera and Kanan would do to him if he came back, but what would happen if they didn't come back. He let the thought continue in his mind. Ezra would be devastated if the empire got to Kanan before they did, and Ezra would know Zeb was the one to blame. He sat on his bed and put his head in his hands. It seemed like such a good idea at the time, like nothing would've gone wrong. Now it was like everything was going to break. A few more hours passed and eventually Ezra came in and went to sleep. Zeb lied down and tried his hardest to sleep but couldn't, he was too filled with a haunting worry. Just then he heard Ezra's soft voice.

"Hey, Zeb?" He asked, sounding half asleep.

"Hmm?"

Ezra turned onto his side, "What if we don't get the others back? What happens if they already gave Kanan up to the Empire?"

Zeb sighed, "To be honest kid, I don't know."

"I just want this to be over." Ezra said, turning onto his other side.

Zeb didn't say anything, he just silently agreed.

Meanwhile Sabine laid on her bed staring at the top of it. Her mind was to blurry to fall asleep. She couldn't help to feel guilty, even though it wasn't her fault. _I should've told Kanan before we tried to fix it. We could've found her easier if I said something. Why didn't I say anything?_ Sabine growled and put her pillow over her face, "Why didn't I say anything?" She then pulled the pillow off of her face and threw it onto the floor. "Uhg, that smells awful." Sabine put her head back onto her bed and continued to stare at the top of her bed. She then changed her thought towards why her pillow smelt so bad. She sat up and looked at the pillow that was now on the floor. "Anything to get my mind off the others…" she said pushing herself off of her bed. Her feet were shocked by the Ghost's cold metal floor but, she still went over to the pillow. Sabine picked it up and examined it, then realizing that it was wet. With this discovery she threw it farther away from her. "What the heck?" She exclaimed, wiping her hands on her shorts. Sabine then picked up the pillow again and took the casing off, horrified by what she saw under it.

 **Aaaaaaaand cliff hanger! It's good to be back! Next chapter is once again going to be around what Hera's doing and you know, what's going on, on Jas's ship. Sorry it took so long to post this, once again we have no reason so deal with it and, yeah. Roberto's not here for this outro and giant universe spiders are coming to eat us… potato! Now, onto the *teleports to next chapter***


	9. Chapter 9

**PurpleCatHair: Hello everybody and welcome, to this chapter. I don't want to [I wrote this.] Okay Roberto, anyways, [This is mine, I made it myself] Will you be… [Nope, now get to the story] Roberto! I'm trying to... [And now to the story!]**

Hera sighed, she wasn't sure how much time had passed since when she was thrown into the dark empty room but it felt like days. Nobody had brought her food and she found out that the only water she would be getting was from the toilet. There was nothing she could do but lay on the floor hoping someone would find her. At random times her shock collar would go off, but she never really knew when. It was like where ever she was, time was frozen while everything went on normally outside. Every now and then she's hear voices outside where she assumed the door was but she wasn't sure if they were real. It was like someone was waiting for her to go insane. Not long ago she heard gunfire, but in the end no one came for her. Only proving that she was slowly losing her mind. Rather than choosing to think about it Hera tried her hardest to fall asleep.

She hadn't slept since she was sedated, but no matter how exhausted she was she couldn't sleep. It hurt to try, it hurt even more not too. It was something she couldn't explain if anyone asked her. Her mind created terrifying images out of the darkness and although she knew they weren't real something about them felt real. Hera rolled onto her back and looked at the dark ceiling. Within seconds the shadowy figures began to appear. Hera simply flipped them off and closed her eyes. Once again she began trying to fall asleep, until she heard as loud banging on the door. Her eyes shot open and she jumped up, staring wide eyed at the door. Once again there was a banging on the door. "Who's there!" She yelled. No answer, only more banging. "Please tell me who you are!" She yelled again. Then she heard the sound of a blaster and one last bang on the door. She went on the door and began tapping on it, "Hello? What's happening?" Just then she heard a familiar voice, "Hera? Please tell me that's you," Kanan said weakly through the door.

Before Hera could answer her shock collar went off causing her to fall to the floor in pain. "Hera? Hera! Are you in there?" Kanan continued. Hera tried her hardest to respond but was in too much pain. When the shock collar finally stopped she crawled weakly over to the door. "Kanan?" She cried weakly. "Kanan, please!" she said, this time a little louder. There was still no response. "Kanan!" She yelled, then ended up coughing. "You're friend is dead." A voice said through the door. "No. No!" She said softly as she began crying. "This, it's all just a dream, it's not real!" She yelled. Hera put her head in her hands, "I'm just… I'm going insane! He's not… not really dead. No no no, this isn't real!" Hera began trying to calm herself. "That's right Hera, it's just your head. He's not dead, he's not even here yet. You just, need to calm down and hold it together," She said to herself. Hera looked into the shadows, watching as the shadowy figures stared at her. "It's just like a bad dream. It's just all a bad dream, and when Kanan get's here for real, I'll wake up."

Hera lied down and closed her eyes, "You just need to hold it together a little bit longer. He'll find me. He has to find me."

Within minutes she was hallucinating again. The shadows began to speak to her, trying to convince her they were real. Hera would close her eyes and cover her ears when they spoke. Thier voices were irritating, and almost impossible to ignore. Then she heard something banging on the door again. "Hera! Hera! They took Kanan!" a voice yelled. The something shot the door. "I'm trying to get you out! I can't find the… ahg!" the voice was cut off by the sound of a blaster. "No!" Hera yelled once she realized that the voice belonged to Ezra. "Hera! He has my… Ahg!" Ezra began screaming in pain before he was silenced. "No! Noo!" Hera screamed. She rolled into a ball and began crying, "It's not real. It's not real, Hera. Pull yourself together, it's not real." Hera said in an attempt to calm herself. Instead she only cried more, until a sweet sleep came over her.

 **[She's dreaming in this part.]** _ **Hera tried her hardest to ignore the shadow people mocking her for drinking from the toilet but there hissing noises were to loud to not hear. One of the Shadow people came over to her and tried to push her head into the toilet but Hera crawled away in time. Somewhere deep down she knew they were fake but it was hard to believe it. They looked so real to her. One of them walked closer to her and smiled, showing its sharp white teeth.**_

" _ **You know you're friends aren't coming back, right?" It spoke with a snake like voice.**_

 _ **Hera scowled at the figure, "Shut up! Yes they are."**_

 _ **Another one came closer to Hera, "Oh you poor thing. Don't you see? They didn't want you so they got rid of you."**_

" _ **Th-that's not true! I bet they're out there looking for me right now!" Hera hissed back.**_

 _ **The first one shook his head, "Oh, no, no, no, if they were looking they would have already found you. Just face the facts, you know you're worthless to them."**_

" _ **No! Stop lying to me!" Hera growled at the figures, "We're a family! We don't leave each other behind!"**_

" _ **And yet, you were so willing to leave Kanan behind when he was taken by the Empire." The first one argued.**_

" _ **It's almost as if they are a family, but you aren't a part of it." The second one hissed.**_

 _ **The first one laughed, "That's exactly it. You're nothing more than the father's new girlfriend that everyone hates!"**_

" _ **No! Stop it! You're not even real!" Hera yelled.**_

 _ **The second one nodded, "And Kanan only keeps you around for your ship. He doesn't love you. He only stays because he has nowhere else to go."**_

" _ **No, no, no!"**_

 _ **The first one frowned, "What? It's not like you loved him back. You took advantage of him."**_

" _ **I-it wasn't like that!" Hera cried.**_

 _ **The second one smiled, "Oh please, then what was it like?"**_

" _ **I… I…" Hera began crying.**_

 _ **A third figure came over, "Oh look, it's crying, how ugly."**_

" _ **Stop it! You're not even real! None of you are real!" Hera yelled through her tears.**_

 _ **The first one smiled, "If we're not real, then why are you crying?"**_

 _ **Hera continued crying, "It's not real! None of this is real!"**_

" _ **Whatever you need to tell yourself." The second one hissed.**_

" _ **The poor thing actually thinks someone wants to save her. It's kind of pitiful, really."**_

 _ **The three began laughing at Hera. She simply rolled into a ball and closed her eyes, trying her hardest to stop herself. Then, in the first time in what felt like forever, light filled the dark room, causing the shadows to disappear. Hera turned towards the light and had to close her eyes because it was so bright. Next thing she knew something warm had wrapped itself around her and picked her up. She instantly recognized the smell and began crying again. Zeb had come to save her. As they walked out the door suddenly everything stopped.**_

Suddenly she was engulfed by darkness again, and the room was empty. "It… what? What?" Hera said looking around. "No, no, no, that had to be real. I can't… no!" Hera sat up, "Why was that the part that was a dream!" Hera yelled. She suddenly realized how cold she was. The floor felt like ice, and it hurt. Hera shivered and rolled herself back into a ball, "What did I do to deserve this?"

 **And that was Roberto ruining my life. Thank you Roberto. What even the hell is wrong with you? [No idea. Why do you ask?] Because WHAT EVEN THE HELL WAS THAT! [That was art, brother.] No. No it was not. [Oh well, next chapter is then end, you excited?] Most definitely. In fact I'm so excited that… *teleports to the next chapter* [And calm down. Ezra's not dead, Hera was just hallucinating.]**


	10. The end has come pt 1

p style="font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; padding-bottom: 10px; color: #707070; font-family: Roboto, arial, 'Noto Sans Japanese', sans-serif; background-color: #eeeeee;"Ooh ooh/p  
p style="font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; padding-bottom: 10px; color: #707070; font-family: Roboto, arial, 'Noto Sans Japanese', sans-serif; background-color: #eeeeee;"We're no strangers to lovebr /You know the rules and so do Ibr /A full commitment's what I'm thinking ofbr /You wouldn't get this from any other guybr /I just wanna tell you how I'm feelingbr /Gotta make you understand/p  
p style="font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; padding-bottom: 10px; color: #707070; font-family: Roboto, arial, 'Noto Sans Japanese', sans-serif; background-color: #eeeeee;"Never gonna give you upbr /Never gonna let you downbr /Never gonna run around and desert youbr /Never gonna make you crybr /Never gonna say goodbyebr /Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you/p  
p style="font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; padding-bottom: 10px; color: #707070; font-family: Roboto, arial, 'Noto Sans Japanese', sans-serif; background-color: #eeeeee;"We've known each other for so longbr /Your heart's been aching butbr /You're too shy to say itbr /Inside we both know what's been going onbr /We know the game and we're gonna play itbr /And if you ask me how I'm feelingbr /Don't tell me you're too blind to see/p  
p style="font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; padding-bottom: 10px; color: #707070; font-family: Roboto, arial, 'Noto Sans Japanese', sans-serif; background-color: #eeeeee;"Never gonna give you upbr /Never gonna let you downbr /Never gonna run around and desert youbr /Never gonna make you crybr /Never gonna say goodbyebr /Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you/p  
p style="font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; padding-bottom: 10px; color: #707070; font-family: Roboto, arial, 'Noto Sans Japanese', sans-serif; background-color: #eeeeee;"Never gonna give you upbr /Never gonna let you downbr /Never gonna run around and desert youbr /Never gonna make you crybr /Never gonna say goodbyebr /Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you/p  
p style="font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; padding-bottom: 10px; color: #707070; font-family: Roboto, arial, 'Noto Sans Japanese', sans-serif; background-color: #eeeeee;"Never gonna give, never gonna givebr /(Give you up)br /(Ooh)br /Never gonna give, never gonna givebr /(Give you up)/p  
p style="font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; padding-bottom: 10px; color: #707070; font-family: Roboto, arial, 'Noto Sans Japanese', sans-serif; background-color: #eeeeee;"We've know each other for so longbr /Your heart's been aching butbr /You're too shy to say itbr /Inside we both know what's been going onbr /We know the game and we're gonna play it/p  
p style="font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; padding-bottom: 10px; color: #707070; font-family: Roboto, arial, 'Noto Sans Japanese', sans-serif; background-color: #eeeeee;"I just wanna tell you how I'm feelingbr /Gotta make you understand/p  
p style="font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; padding-bottom: 10px; color: #707070; font-family: Roboto, arial, 'Noto Sans Japanese', sans-serif; background-color: #eeeeee;"Never gonna give you upbr /Never gonna let you downbr /Never gonna run around and desert youbr /Never gonna make you crybr /Never gonna say goodbyebr /Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you/p  
p style="font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; padding-bottom: 10px; color: #707070; font-family: Roboto, arial, 'Noto Sans Japanese', sans-serif; background-color: #eeeeee;"Never gonna give you upbr /Never gonna let you downbr /Never gonna run around and desert youbr /Never gonna make you crybr /Never gonna say goodbyebr /Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you/p  
p style="font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; padding-bottom: 10px; color: #707070; font-family: Roboto, arial, 'Noto Sans Japanese', sans-serif; background-color: #eeeeee;"Never gonna give you upbr /Never gonna let you downbr /Never gonna run around and desert youbr /Never gonna make you crybr /Never gonna say goodbyebr /Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you/p

 **Ha ha ha! I have broken this! You don't get to see the end until next week! However, if you want to see it early, here's the link:** **/**


End file.
